


buck & chris vs. eddie

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [15]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: buck and chris tease eddie about his playful less serious side





	buck & chris vs. eddie

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from @supernaturalisreal on tumblr:
> 
> in the show at least I see a more serious and focused Eddie side, and even in fanfics Buck is the most childish of the two, so I would like to imagine a moment where Buck and Chris teased Eddie's childish and fun side! It would be amazing 💖
> 
> i hope you like it :)

Taking a sip of his coffee, Buck looks up at Eddie, and smirks teasingly. It's not often he gets to see Eddie let himself be free and not so serious. Sure, he'd seen it a few times when watching him interact with Chris - wait, that sounded kind of creepy. He isn't always watching them, that's not what he's saying. But he isn't not watching them a lot. Even though the debate is in his mind, he can feel that he's digging himself deeper and deeper into a hole. All he knows right now is that he's never been more attracted to his best friend than he is in this moment. There's something about the way the childish glee glints off the hazel of his eyes that Buck finds fascinating. The way it radiates off him is more than enticing. He still hasn't admitted out loud to anybody but himself and his older sister the truth about his feelings towards Eddie. They'd been basically co-parents for so long, and friends for even longer, and he can't risk losing that. He just can't risk losing either of his boys. What if they try something between them and it doesn't work out? No longer would Christopher be in his life. In all honesty, after everything that has happened in the past year, Buck doesn't think that he would be able to handle not having his little buddy by his side. If Buck were to tell Eddie how he feels, what would he do if Eddie replies with something akin to him not having the same feelings? Shit, he would be so embarrassed. He'd never be able to face Eddie nor his found family again.

"Don't give me that look," Eddie speaks, returning Buck's soft smirk. "I'm a GOD at Mario Kart, and I'm gonna kick both of your asses."

Christopher is seated between the two adults on the couch, giggling at their antics. He finds any little teasing disagreement between them hilarious, always laughing along as he watches their facial expressions go through the wringer in a matter of seconds. Sometimes, he even joins in, usually at Buck's expense. But this time is different. This time he decides to look at Buck, who gives him a slight nod, as if silently granting him permission to tease the crap out of his father.

"Daaad," the boy speaks slowly, dragging the word out purposefully. "My Buck has been teaching me how to play."

"Oh yeah, we make a great team, there is no way you can beat us!" Buck replies with an overly enthusiastic voice. 

Buck carefully pulls Christopher onto his lap, so they can share the controller easily. As much as he hates to think about that day at the pier, this moment reminds him of it, before everything turned to shit and came crashing down around him, before he and the boy had been ripped apart from one another by the crashing waves of water. When they were winning that huge bear, they had worked together so well, both holding the handles of the water pistol and aiming together, as a team. This is much like that moment, and Buck smiles lightly at the memory. Thought he does try hard not to remember the bad of that day, he refuses to let himself miss out on all the good things that happened. 

"You ready, kid?" he queries, pulling himself from his thoughts, looking at Christopher's beaming smile. Eddie doesn't stand a chance against the two of them. They're a power team! Nothing could win against Buck and Christopher. Nothing at all.

He nods in reply and happily laughs. "Yes! But beware, Daddy's a sore loser." He whispers the last part to Buck, but it's still pointedly loud enough for Eddie to hear.

In an attempt to trash talk, Eddie speaks teasingly after moving from his original spot before situating himself on the couch as close to Buck and Chris as he can without touching them. "You're. Going. Down." Overemphasising every word, he grins, as if he's so sure of himself.

Buck's never seen him like this before, and more than he cares to admit, he would love to see it again and again. Normally Buck is the one out of the two adults to act in a childlike manner, but seeing Eddie let himself be free was one of the most pure things he has ever witnessed. There's no way in hell he's going to let Eddie live it down, no way at all. He and Christopher look so similar in the way their eyes crinkle mischievously, the way they both hang their heads back when they laugh deeply, and how the both of them always have a glint of happiness within them, no matter the weather. Every day, Buck tries to take a page from their book and be like them. It's not the easiest thing, but it's getting better. He's getting better. 

"Oh come on!" Eddie shouts playfully as the game on the screen ends, with him in eighth place. 

Christopher and Buck simultaneously cheer with glee, proud that they won the game. 

"That's so not fair, it's two against one!"

"Told you he's a sad loser, Bucky," Christopher states matter-of-factly, making Buck huff a laugh. 

They we're never going to let Eddie live this down.


End file.
